


Avoiding a Certain Summon

by BeepBoop260



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Chubby, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoop260/pseuds/BeepBoop260
Summary: Alfonse realizes he has a crush on the summoner but refuses to acknowledge it and he avoids talking to the summoner at all costs, though they're forced to eat together and Alfonse manages to avoid talking to the summoner but continuously stuffing his face for the duration of the meal





	Avoiding a Certain Summon

Alfonse knew he shouldn’t be getting attached to any of the heroes, but he also knew he shouldn’t be getting attached to the summoner. Though, as the peaceful days went on, Alfonse found himself thinking more about the summoner than he ought to be. Then one day he realized it. Alfonse had a crush on the summoner.  
He refused to fully accept these feelings though. He was the one who had told the others not to get too attached to the heroes or the summoner, but here he was, falling in love with the mysterious person with the ability to summon those from other worlds.   
At first, Alfonse was going through denial. He did his best to not think about the summoner too much by avoiding him at all costs. When they did have to interact, Alfonse always made sure to keep it short. Then came the problem of meals though.   
He found it easiest to keep from thinking about the summoner, or talking to him, by continously eating throughout the meal, never really stopping to talk. Finding that this worked, Alfonse kept doing it. Though it did lead to him having a very full stomach after every meal. Sleeping all those big meals off led to some unwanted repercussions. Alfonse slowly noticed his clothing getting tighter and tighter around his softening form. As with his feelings for the summoner, Alfonse tried to ignore this as well.   
None of this was getting past Sharena. She immediately noticed her brother stuffing his face at meals and avoiding the summoner at all costs. Having noticed a few extra friendly exchanges between Alfonse and the summoner before all this, Sharena figured out what was going on. Her brother was in love, and she was determined to make him confess to the summoner when the time was right. For the time being, she was enjoying seeing Alfonse try to deny his feelings. She also made a note to go pick up some bigger clothes for him. 

Alfonse groaned. It felt like such a long walk from the dining hall to his room now. Especially when his stomach felt so heavy. It had been a month and a half since Alfonse had started this trend of avoiding the summoner any way he could, including eating too much at meals. He eased himself onto his bed, doing his best to not upset his stomach. He huffed as he lifted up his shirt to better rub his overstuffed belly.   
He knew he should probably just go talk to the summoner about this, or maybe Sharena first. She’d have some good advice, right? Alfonse’s thoughts were interrupted when his stomach gurgled loudly in complaint of all that he ate. He sighed, he had dulled the pain in his stomach enough for him to sleep and he did just that.   
Sharena knew she had to do something before her brother got much bigger. He had a subtle waddle in the way he walked, and as cute as it was, if this kept going on at this pace he’d become immobile in another month and a half or so. Knowing this, Sharena planned something where Alfonse wouldn’t be able to ignore the summoner no matter how hard he tried.

Another week had gone by and Alfonse had outgrown another set of clothes. Luckily for him, Sharena was leaving bigger clothes for him whenever she saw his current ones were getting too snug. This time though, Sharena had left a little note for her brother.   
Alfonse followed the directions on the note. He was supposed to meet his sister somewhere after lunch. He knew he was supposed to go somewhere after eating, but the summoner seemed extra chatty that day so Alfonse was forced to keep himself occupied with food the entire meal. He panted softly as he wandered down the halls.   
Finally he got to where Sharena wanted to meet him. He was supposed to meet her inside wherever the door he was in front of went, but Alfonse was pretty sure this was the door to a closet. Out of curiosity, Alfonse opened the door and was greeted by none other than the summoner. Startled, Alfonse tried to step back and away but he felt a hard shove from behind causing him to stumble forwards into the closet with the summoner. Sharena closed and locked the closet door, trapping her brother and the summoner inside.   
It took Alfonse a moment to comprehend what had just happened. He blinked his eyes a few times before realizing just how close he was to the summoner. Too close. Trying to back away, Alfonse found that he was as far away from the summoner as he was going to get. His back was pressed against the door, and his big belly was pressed softly against the summoner.   
Even with knowing that his back was pressed hard against the door, Alfonse still pushed back as much as he could. Maybe he pushed hard enough the door would give, but it didn’t, and now Alfonse was a little out of breath. The summoner felt Alfonse’s soft gut push against them with every breath he took. Alfonse’s face was red with blush.   
This wasn’t how he wanted to confess. He didn’t know exactly how he wanted to confess his feelings, but this isn’t how he imagined it at all. Stuck in a tiny closet with the realization of how big he had gotten over the past month and a half suddenly hitting him like a brick. Alfonse could feel his hips brushing against the walls of the closet and how heavy his stomach was, especially since he had just eaten.   
The summoner could tell how stuffed Alfonse must be with how tight his stomach felt just from it being pressed up against them. Gently, they placed a hand on Alfonse’s stomach and began to rub in circles, hoping it’d help him calm down. Meanwhile Alfonse was so preoccupied with trying to figure out how to get out of this situation he was surprised at the feeling of someone’s hand on his belly. He froze and looked at the summoner’s hand on his rounded out belly. Alfonse did have to admit, it did feel kinda nice to have someone else rubbing his stomach. His gut gurgled under the summoner’s touch and Alfonse noticed the summoner smile and put another hand on his stomach. Alfonse held back a moan. It really did feel good to have someone else massaging his belly. The summoner realized Alfonse was enjoying this and rubbed his belly a little bit harder, feeling the soft flesh squish under their touch.  
“U-uhhh, d-do you have a way to g-get out of h-here?” Alfonse finally said. “Not even a hello?” The summoner asked as they continued rubbing Aflonse’s stomach. He went quiet. The summoner smiled and looked Alfonse in the eyes. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you.” they mused, digging deeper into the prince’s belly. Alfonse gasped with the sudden increase in pressure on his already stuffed gut. “M-maybe a l-little… I-it just feels n-nice.” He stammered before turning his head away and lifting a hand to his mouth to muffle a burp. His stomach gurgled and the summoner broadened their massaging strokes on Alfonse’s belly. “If it feels so nice, why don’t we do this more often?” They suggested as Alfonse took a minute to think. “I-I don’t see why not.” Alfonse said as he looked down at not only his stuffed gut, but the plump breasts that had developed and his pudgy arms. He couldn’t even see his thighs that rubbed together when he walked. “Good!” the summoner responded. “As soon as we get out I’ll tell the chefs to prepare a meal just for you so that we can continue this in a less cramped space~” Alfonse seemed to lose the bit of composure he had collected since getting shoved in this closet. “B-but it could be hours till we get ou-” Alfonse was cut off as the summoner flicked a finger towards the door and it could be heard unlocking. The summoner then leaned forwards, over Alfonse’s stomach, to open the door, but not before stealing a quick kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize the ending seems a little rushed, but I like to write all my fics in one sitting so I don't lose the idea so I did my best  
> As I saw with all my fics, this may be continued at some point but that's pretty unlikely unless someone gives me a good idea for the next part  
> As always, feel free to leave suggestions as to what I should write next!


End file.
